Problem: Jessica did 23 fewer jumping jacks than Michael at night. Jessica did 9 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Michael do?
Jessica did 9 jumping jacks, and Michael did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $9 + 23$ jumping jacks. He did $9 + 23 = 32$ jumping jacks.